I miss you
by AndyInoue
Summary: Ele não confiava em ninguém, ela tinha sua confiança destruída. Quando duas pessoas se encontram por acaso eles encontram um no outro um motivo para arriscar, uma chance para ser feliz e uma oportunidade de provar que o amor que sentiam era capaz de superar a dor se recusando a crer que tudo havia terminado.


" 12:47Hs

... equipes de buscas estão sendo enviadas ao local, mas até o momento o que se sabe é que uma escuna naufragou com aproximadamente cinquenta pessoas a bordo...

14:21Hs

... o numero de pessoas a bordo foi confirmado, entre a tripulação e os passageiros são um total de cinquenta e oito pessoas...

14:36Hs

... trinta e nove pessoas foram resgatadas com vida, dezenove pessoas seguem desaparecidas, esperem acabamos de receber novas informações... três corpos foram retirados de dentro da embarcação reduzindo assim o numero de desaparecidos para dezesseis...

14:52Hs

... a lista com os nomes dos desaparecidos foi divulgada e entre eles está um membro da família Kuchiki, Orihime Kuchiki...

15:17Hs

... um helicóptero acaba de pousar, vejam e o magnata Kuchiki Soujun...

O pesadelo só estava começando".

.

.

.

\- Você vem almoçar com a gente?

Embora já soubesse a resposta ela nunca deixaria de perguntar. Como ela poderia esquecer? Como a família poderia esquecer? E, principalmente, como ele poderia se esquecer dela nem por um minuto? O relacionamento deles estava perto de completar um ano e estava tudo certo para que ele a pedisse em casamento durante o almoço da família, a surpresa perfeita para todos já que a única que sabia era Rukia, mas não houve tempo, na verdade o tempo parecia suspenso, tudo era tão frio como ser alguém tivesse derramado tinta em agua e tirado toda a vida, todo o brilho. Para ele não existia mais noção de tempo apenas uma dor após outra, uma lembrança após outra, mas ele nunca desistiu, nunca parou. A vida que antes era toda planejada, sem nada fora do lugar, um futuro perfeito agora era uma total bagunça.

Quando ela entrou em sua vida parecia que um furacão de luz e cor havia caído não só sobre ele, mas sobre a família inteira e ele foi o mais afetado. Ela estava lá... ela viu...

...

\- Papai convidou o Clã Taira... – Rukia e Hisana observaram seu irmão fincar as sobrancelhas "mal sinal" - Eles tem uma filha em idade de casar... – Seus lábios formaram uma linha reta "só piora" – Dezessete anos e...

Ela parou, tanto ela quanto Hisana, os olhos deles eram de uma frieza assustadora. Seu irmão sempre saía com várias mulheres mas nunca namorou com nenhuma delas. Hisana, em um súbito ataque de coragem, perguntou o motivo e teve sua resposta: _Elas não querem a mim irmãzinha, elas querem nosso dinheiro_. Então ele mostrou e provou seu argumento, quando ele andava por aí com roupas simples em um ônibus ou parava para um lanche numa esquina qualquer nenhuma mulher olhava para ele, mesmo mulheres que já estiveram com ele pareciam não nota-lo, ele tinha até fotos, mas quando ele era quem de fato era todas as mulheres em sua volta só faltavam lamber seus pés.

O problema era que seu pai estava cansado de esperar ele encontrar por conta própria uma mulher para casar e estava começando a fazer arranjos contra sua vontade, esse já era o quinto almoço que ele armava e ele sempre era obrigado a ir. Querendo ou não algumas coisas sempre foram muito claras para todos da família e o sentido de honra e dignidade eram dois dos mais fortes, então se algo era feito em nome da família toda a família estaria ali.

\- Ele está louco? – Byakuya ficou de pé – Diga a meu pai que não sou nenhum pedófilo e que estarei acompanhado nesse almoço.

Ele deu as costas para sair sem nem dar tempo para suas irmãs questioná-lo "O que no mundo ele acredita? Que estarei me relacionando com uma criança?" Tão irritado como estava ele virou sem prestar atenção ao seu entorno e foi com total surpresa que ele sentiu seu corpo esbarrar em alguém, o impacto foi tão forte que ele recuou um passo para traz registrando um pé tropeçar no seu e uma cascata ruiva varrer sua visão. Por instinto ele passou os braços em volta da cintura que agora ele sabia que era uma mulher, seus pés totalmente firmes no chão girando levemente para segurá-la melhor e sentiu quando duas pequenas mãos se agarraram em sua camisa. Byakuya sentiu uma respiração ofegante em seu pescoço. De repente o silencio era muito grande e ninguém se mexia.

\- Me perdoe... – Byakuya ouviu uma voz assustada porem gentil falar suavemente – Eu estava com pressa em sair daqui e não olhei por aonde ia... – Ao fim da sentença ela olhou para Byakuya e, por um momento, ele não sabia o que fazer – Por favor não fique bravo comigo...

\- Seus olhos... – Byakuya olhava para a alma daquela mulher através daqueles olhos estranhamente acinzentados "ela estava..." – Por que você está chorando? Não tenho raiva de você.

\- Orihime! – "Esse é seu nome" Byakuya sentiu quando o corpo dela tremeu por inteiro e achou estranho o atendente da cafeteria chama-la tão casualmente – Seu pedido está pronto!

\- Me tire daqui! – Ela apertou as mãos em sua camisa e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto – Por favor... Eu preciso sair daqui!

Byakuya não parou para pensar, ele nem conseguiu registrar o momento em que saiu da cafeteria, a única coisa que girava em sua mente era que ela "Orihime" estava chorando e ele não gostava disso. Ele não perguntou para onde ela queria ir, ele simplesmente a levou até onde estava seu carro colocando-a no banco do carona e acelerou para longe dali.

...

Ela até poderia ter ficado furiosa com seu irmão, afinal ele simplesmente a largou junto com Hisana, mas a verdade é que ela nunca viu seu irmão reagir daquela forma, ele parecia atônito e isso era novo para ela. Mesmo hoje, quase um ano após esse incidente, ela ainda se lembrava vividamente do redemoinho de emoções que viu passar em segundos nos olhos de seu irmão. Não era difícil entender por que ele estava tão devastado. Todos estavam.

\- Eu não posso Rukia.

De fato só haviam se passado vinte dias? Ela sempre se perguntava quanto tempo havia se passado desde que recebeu a noticia e cada dia era pior que o outro. Ele não conseguia fazer nada, seu estado era deplorável.

"Se você o visse agora diria que os alienígenas deram um choque no seu cérebro e queimou alguma coisa".

Doeu como o fogo sob a pele quando esse pensamento permeou sua mente. Eles fariam um ano juntos em poucos dias, para ele seu relacionamento começou no momento em que ela esbarrou nele...

.

.

.

Quando Rukia saiu ele se pegou lembrando mais uma vez de como se conheceram, um riso amargo em seu rosto quando lembrou de uma frase dela meses após eles anunciarem que estavam juntos "Byakuya foi um cupido muito trapalhão e malvado que nos uniu" que resumia perfeitamente a situação.

"Eu só peço que esse cupido tenha se tornado mais eficiente e te traga de volta."

Ele baixou a cabeça enquanto seu corpo tremia por inteiro e lagrimas silenciosas molhavam sua face, pensando um pouco em si mesmo da ultima vez que chorou foi quando Orihime aceitou namorar com ele e foi de felicidade. Nos poucos momentos em que não estava observando a área do acidente via satélite ele estava olhando seu passando, memoria por memoria.

...

\- Eu não sabia para onde te levar então...

Ele até queria perguntar para onde ela queria ir, mas ela tinha as duas mãos cobrindo o rosto e chorava silenciosamente. E era inquietante o quanto isso o estava afetando. Verdade seja dita nem ele sabia para onde estava dirigindo até perceber que estava perto do parque e resolveu parar ali, apenas procurando um lugar mais discreto.

\- Ei... – Byakuya nem sabia por onde começar – Vem comigo, você precisa se acalmar um pouco depois eu te levo para onde você quiser.

Ele assistiu quando suas mãos baixaram ao colo porém seu rosto permanecia escondido por seus cabelos que ele agora via que se amontoava junto as suas mãos "lindo...", ele assistiu hipnotizado quando ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu para ele.

\- Me perdoe... – Uma lagrima rolou por seu rosto – Este não é meu melhor momento... – Outra lágrima rolou por seu rosto e ela sorriu mais uma vez – Vinte e um anos de idade e chorando igual criança.

\- Não há o que perdoar. – Vê-la chorar o estava incomodando... muito mais do que ele estava disposto a admitir – Embora tenho certeza que você é deslumbrante quando sorri.

Byakuya não resistiu, ele estendeu a mão secando suas lágrimas sentindo a suavidade de sua pele vendo seu rosto corar ligeiramente. Ele sorriu para ela encantado por seu jeito delicado.

\- Obrigada. – Ela devolveu o sorriso – Espero não estar tirando você do seu caminho.

\- Não tirou, definitivamente. – E tudo que ele queria dizer era que ela lhe deu um novo caminho – Deixe-me conhecer você, vamos dar um passeio.

\- Bem, depois de tudo eu acho que você ganhou o direito. – Ela sorriu sem lagrimas, tornando-se ainda mais bela a seus olhos – Meu nome é Orihime Inoue.

\- Sou Byakuya Kuchiki.

...

Byakuya ainda se perguntava como o acidente aconteceu, era para ser uma viagem de garotas para um resort perto das cachoeiras, fazer trilha, acampar "Já me imaginou fazendo esportes radicais meu amor!", passeio de barco... Ele atirou o copo em que bebia na parede amaldiçoando mais uma vez o momento em que ela entrou naquele barco.

As equipes de busca ainda percorriam as margens dos rios procurando por desaparecidos, claro ela não era a única que se perdeu naquelas aguas, mas era com ela que seu coração estava, por uma momento ele quis acabar com a empresa responsável pelo passeio mas como ele poderia fazer tal coisa se a culpa era natureza... e ela ficaria triste com ele. Quem poderia prever que uma tromba d'agua da cachoeira que desaguava no rio onde justamente o barco estava fosse causar tanta destruição já que ficava tão longe? Quem poderia imaginar os efeitos em um rio tão grande? Tudo o que ele poderia fazer era usar todos os seus recursos para encontra-la e ele se recusava veementemente a se quer cogitar a possibilidade dela estar morta.

...

\- O que aconteceu para te deixar tão triste? – Byakuya analisou sua reação – Se me permite perguntar...

\- Isso é tão vergonhoso... – Ele viu quando mais uma lágrima desceu por sua face – Eu só entrei para comprar um café e... – Ela olhou para ele e se forçou a sorrir – Vi meu namorado beijando minha colega de quarto.

\- Quer que eu mande mata-lo? – Era para ser uma piada mas a vontade era real.

\- Você é da máfia? – Uma mistura de pleno horror e completa fascinação brilhou no rosto de Orihime, arrancando risos de Byakuya.

\- Não sou Orihime, mas eu faço o que você quiser. – De alguma forma ela viu nos olhos dele que ele era capaz de tudo.

\- Você pode me ajudar a esquecer o que eu sinto? E... – Seu olhar suplicante atingiu o amago de Byakuya – Pode me ajudar a amar novamente?

\- Vem comigo! – Em segundos Byakuya tinha a sua vida totalmente definida.

\- Para onde vamos? – Orihime não sabia como explicar mais a segurança que era transmitida naquele olhar a abraçou de tal forma que ela se sentiu protegida.

\- A partir de agora você não irá morar com essa pessoa que você pensou ser sua amiga. – Ele viu em seus olhos todas as objeções que ela faria – Confie em mim Orihime, eu vou cuidar de você. – Ele a viu pegar o celular – O que está fazendo.

\- Bem eu vou aceitar sua ajuda, mas não posso te sobrecarregar com minha vida então... – Ela olhou para ele e sorriu – Só preciso achar um apartamento que eu possa pagar o mais rápido possível. – Ela não fazia ideia de seus planos.

\- Seria apropriado você avisar a sua família sobre essa mudança. – Seu sorriso gentil ia de encontro as próximas palavras que ele estava prestes a ouvir.

\- Acho que teremos muitos assuntos pela frente... Eu sou órfã. – Byakuya parou e virou para ela, completamente desnorteado com a informação.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer. – A verdade era que ele não conseguia imagina-la sozinha no mundo.

\- Eu fui abandonada na maternidade assim que nasci, ao menos foi o que me disseram. – Nos olhos de Byakuya ela viu muitas emoções em conflito – Eu já me acostumei com isso, por favor não se preocupe.

\- Faz uma coisa por mim? – Ele esperou ela concordar com um aceno de cabeça então largou a mão dela que ele ainda mantinha na sua e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos – Fique em minha vida para sempre?

\- Você mal me conhece, eu não tenho nada para te oferecer... Como pode querer algo assim? – Orihime via nos olhos dele toda a sinceridade de suas palavras – Byakuya você tem certeza disso?

\- Você é exatamente o que eu preciso. – Ele viu seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas.

\- Você promete nunca mentir pra mim? – A imagem da cafeteria passou mais uma vez por sua mente.

\- Nunca irei mentir pra você e se você precisar de provas disso irei com você pra qualquer lugar e te levarei comigo aonde eu for. – Ela apoiou suas mãos nas dele.

\- Tá bom.

Vinte minutos depois

\- Espero que não tenha ninguém aqui.

Orihime estava levemente ansiosa, não queria ter que ver o rosto de Tatsuki, a imagem dela aos beijos com Ichigo doeu demais para ela poder ter a capacidade de encara-la nesse momento.

\- Não seria de todo ruim, eles não sabem que você descobriu tudo... – Ele a viu baixar a cabeça – Você precisa por um ponto final.

\- Eu realmente não queria ter que vê-los... – Orihime suspirou – Mas primeiro eu preciso pegar o que é meu. – Byakuya estendeu ambas as mãos para ela fazendo-a rir – Você é meu Byakuya?

\- Contanto que você seja minha não tenho problemas com isso. – Orihime não mascarou a surpresa que sentiu por suas palavras.

\- Muito bem senhor galanteador... – Eles começaram a rir ao pegar as mãos um do outro.

\- De que livro você tirou essa palavra? – Ele estava amando essas brincadeiras, todas eram verdades veladas.

\- Eu trabalho na biblioteca. – Ela ainda ria de suas palavras.

\- Já te falei que sou um amante da literatura?

Eles continuaram conversando enquanto Orihime embalava suas coisas, sua mente tentado entender o fato de um completo estranho se encaixar tão bem em sua vida, era loucura, ela sabia. Mas o que ela tinha a perder? Ela precisava dessa oportunidade de se atirar sem medo.

\- Isso é tudo meu senhor! – Ela soltou quando tudo estava pronto.

\- Me senti na era feudal. – Era tão fácil estar com ela – Vamos eu tenho um...

Tanto Orihime quanto Byakuya estancaram no lugar, o som da fechadura sendo aberta atraiu a atenção dos dois, ainda mais quando o som de passos começou a preencher o ambiente, som de passos e som de caricias.

\- Eles pensam que estou na biblioteca, não falei que era minha folga. – A voz sem vida de Orihime mexeu com o temperamento de Byakuya.

\- Estou levando suas coisas... – Ele olhou bem em seus olhos – Quer que eu espere aqui ou lá fora.

Ela se aproximou de Byakuya e agarrou sua mão, num gesto claro pedindo para que ele ficasse. Ele acenou com a cabeça e se colocou em sua frente, ele queria ver o motivo de sua dor e evitar que ela tivesse o impacto da cena que viria a diante.

Quando a porta foi aberta Byakuya foi recompensado pela visão de um cara de cabelo laranja quase de sua altura e uma morena de cabelo preto curto aos beijos, o tremor que ele sentia nas mãos de Orihime despertando uma raiva insana dentro dele.

\- Quem diabos é você? – A garota gritou quando ambos interromperam o beijo para que o outro fechasse a porta.

Byakuya observou em silencio o cara virar e encara-lo e percebeu quando ele viu exatamente o que tinha a sua frente, ele viu o pânico nos olhos dele ao enxergar Orihime atrás dele.

\- Orihime... – Byakuya sentiu ela se aproximar ainda mais dele e viu quando a garota olhou em choque dando-se conta do que acontecia.

\- Já estávamos de saída, podem continuar de onde pararam.

O tom de voz de Byakuya era algo que surpreendeu Orihime, era autoritária e fria, digna de alguém acostumado a dar ordens, alguém que não se intimida, alguém poderoso. Pela primeira vez ela se perguntou quem de fato ele era. Ela pegou sua bolsa de mão e a de passeio que já estava com ela enquanto Byakuya pegava a mala sem dizer uma palavra.

\- Orihime por favor... – A garota calou-se quando finalmente Orihime a olhou nos olhos.

\- Com licença Arisawa-san, Kurosaki-san, sinto muito não tê-los cumprimentado na cafeteria, foi muito rude de minha parte. – Ela olhou de Ichigo para Tatsuki, sua maior decepção – Nos vemos por aí.

Eles saíram sem olhar para trás, a mão de Orihime atada a de Byakuya, ela sabia que desmoronaria sem ele, seu coração doía como se algo o tivesse atravessado, sua mente em branco. Byakuya não gostou do vazio que se instalara em seu olhar, seus olhos eram lindos demais para que houvesse qualquer escuridão dentro deles, mas quanto a isso ele não poderia fazer nada.

Algum tempo depois

\- Onde estamos? – Orihime apenas registrou que eles haviam entrado em um condomínio.

\- Um lugar onde você pode ficar. – Ele não sabia exatamente como contar a ela sobre quem ele era.

\- É da sua família? – Ela estava se sentindo deslocada, a casa onde entraram era linda e muito grande.

\- Senta aqui. – Ele a puxou para o sofá no meio da sala – Eu sei muito sobre você e você sabe apenas meu nome.

\- Eu estava me perguntando quem é você. – Ela tentou esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Você reconhece meu nome? – Ele a observou negar com a cabeça – Eu sou Byakuya Kuchiki, herdeiro do Clã Kuchiki, uma das famílias mais poderosas do Japão.

\- Oh! – Ela olhou para ele com novas lágrimas rolando por seu rosto – Eu acho que estou no lugar errado então, eu sinto muito ter te colocado em tantos problemas, vai levar alguns minutos vou apenas pedir um taxi.

Quando ela virou a bolsa para pegar o telefone Byakuya segurou suas mãos, seus olhos estavam sérios mas ainda assim ela conseguiu ver um toque de inquietação dentro deles.

\- Você prometeu ficar em minha vida para sempre. – Em seus olhos ela viu a verdade de suas palavras.

\- Eu prometi e eu juro que vou perguntar só mais uma vez... – Ela olhou para Byakuya enquanto também segurava suas mãos – Eu não tenho dinheiro, não tenho família, meu coração está muito magoado e ainda assim você tem certeza que me quer na sua vida?

\- A única coisa que eu quero é você, me dê seu coração quando ele estiver curado, eu espero, até lá eu serei seu amigo, a sua família, a pessoa com quem você pode contar para qualquer coisa que precisar porque se tem uma coisa que estranhamente eu, um cara que nunca se apegou a mulher alguma, tenho certeza é você.

Byakuya a queria em seus braços, ele precisava. Sem cerimonias ele a puxou de encontro ao seu peito agarrando sua cintura com uma mão e enterrando a outra em seus cabelos, para sua felicidade ela retribuiu o abraço.

Foi a primeira vez que ele se sentiu completo.

...

Ele não conseguia combater as lembranças, era tudo o que ele tinha além da esperança de que ela esteja viva. Seu apartamento tinha a cara dela, o cheiro dela. Todas as vezes em que ela tentou encontrar um lugar para morar ele pedia para que ela esperasse mais um pouco. Ela sempre dizia que não queria atrapalhar e ele respondia que ele estaria onde ela estivesse e que aquela casa ficaria vazia sem ela.

"Onde você está para que eu possa ir até você? Por Kami! O que eu preciso fazer? Kami-sama você quer que eu implore? Eu Imploro! Devolva ela para mim! Devolva! Ela é meu coração."

No momento ele se amaldiçoava por ter uma memoria tão vívida...

...

\- Você pode ficar aqui e sinta-se em casa... – Ele viu um mundo de perguntas escritas em seu rosto, encantado em como alguém poderia ser tão aberto quanto ao que sentia – Eu uso muito pouco essa casa e, tirando minhas roupas, o lugar é perfeito pra você.

\- Você quer que eu divida a casa com você? – Ela estava tentando compreender suas ações "que raio de homem é esse?".

\- De forma alguma. – Ele realmente teve vontade de rir – Essa vai ser sua casa, embora esteja certa de que a visitarei com frequência, traga quem quiser mude o que quiser, você não precisa de permissão, ela é sua.

\- Eu não posso roubar sua casa! – Ela quase gritou.

\- Que espécie de roubo é esse quando estou lhe dando as chaves? – Definitivamente ela era a pessoa mais pura que já encontrara na vida.

\- Você ficou louco? – Ela jurava que era ela quem ficaria louca – Mesmo se você me alugasse essa casa eu não tenho condições de mantê-la.

\- Orihime não estou te alugando a casa, estou te dando... – Agora ele realmente riu, sua expressão era digna de rabiscos infantis, nada fazia sentido – A casa é minha.

\- Você não ficou louco, você é louco! – Agora ela balançava as mãos de um lado para o outro tentando enfatizar seu ponto – Não se dá isso a um estranho.

\- Veja pelo outro lado... – Um lado onde ele realmente era grato – Estou retribuindo o favor que você esta me fazendo.

\- Que favor? Eu não fiz nada além de te dar trabalho... – Ele realmente era alguém que estava além da compreensão.

\- Você mudou minha vida, quando seu coração for livre para amar outra vez... – Ele acariciou o rosto dela – Você entenderá.

\- Você é mais louco do que pensei... – E a loucura dele estava fazendo muito bem a ela – Mas vou aceitar com uma condição... – Ele concordou sabendo melhor que ninguém que ele era mestre em ter o que queria – Assim que eu encontrar um lugar perto da faculdade eu mudo pra lá.

\- Não se apresse. – Ainda era surpreendente o fato dela não parecer ter noção do quanto ele era rico – E tenha em mente que onde você estiver ali eu estarei.

\- Você não trabalha? – Ela arregalou os olhos quando ele começou a rir.

\- No momento estou de férias, por assim dizer. – Na verdade ele tinha se ausentado da empresa para poder arejar a cabeça, uma das áreas que ele tinha o controle eram os hospitais e em uma das suas visitas de rotina ele presenciou um homem recebendo a noticia de que havia perdido a esposa, a voz dele aos gritos perguntando ao vento o que seria dele mexeu com Byakuya além da conta fazendo ele se perguntar o que seria dele se suas posições fossem invertidas.

\- Parece que você viu um fantasma. – Orihime percebeu uma sombra de tristeza nos olhos daquele homem.

\- Eu testemunhei algo que jamais quero vivenciar. – Ele baixou a cabeça e contou o que aconteceu, ele não se lembrava de alguma vez ter verbalizado alguma fraqueza sua – Eu não fui feito para sentir esse tipo de dor.

\- Byakuya... – Era o primeiro momento que Orihime via Byakuya triste, ela estendeu a mão e a pousou em seu rosto erguendo-o, ela queria ver seus olhos – Eu vou cumprir minha promessa, eu vou ficar na sua vida.

\- Obrigado.

Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer e por um bom momento os dois ficaram apenas ali, em um silêncio acolhedor. Byakuya tentou resumir um pouco a sua vida para Orihime, falou de sua família e que ainda morava com eles devido a tradição de só saírem de casa após casados, arrancando risos dela quando ele tentava explicar as regras do Clã, falou do seu trabalho, de como era sua rotina, ambos se perguntaram sobre as pequenas coisas de cada um. Já era noite quando Byakuya deixou a casa, não antes de mostra-la a Orihime, de ligar para a administração informando que havia alguém morando ali, de deixar claro que embora ele tivesse uma copia das chaves jamais iria interferir em sua intimidade e que só as usaria em caso de emergência, depois de tudo avisou que a levaria para a faculdade na manhã seguinte e sempre que tivesse tempo.

Quando ele chegou à mansão Kuchiki uma Rukia excessivamente elétrica o aguardava e ele sabia que não teria escapatória já que o leve sorriso que Orihime fez brotar em seu rosto ainda estava lá. Rukia ficou surpresa com a historia e agora queria conhecer a cunhada, ele sabia que Ela sabia que seu inacessível irmão estava apaixonado. Ele podia jurar que nunca vira sua irmã tão feliz.

\- Eu vou com você amanhã para a faculdade. – Surpreendentemente Rukia e Orihime estudavam no mesmo lugar e Rukia até conhecia Arisawa devido a pratica de artes marciais, Rukia até lembrou-se de já ter visto Orihime antes mas nunca de perto.

\- Acho que será bom pra ela. – Byakuya até pensou em se opor a essa ideia porem a probabilidade das duas se darem bem e Orihime ter com quem contar quando ele não pudesse estar por perto foi tentadora demais, e ele sabia que sua irmã era uma defensora ferrenha.

\- Não se preocupe Nii-sama, eu vou protegê-la. – Ele amava sua irmã.

...

A essa altura ele já estava chorando caído de joelhos no chão, estava sendo insuportável não ouvir sua voz, não ver seu sorriso, não sentir seu cheiro. Vinte dias! Vinte infernais dias. Mesmo com bombeiros realizando buscas, o pai de Byakuya tinha enviado uma equipe particular de salvamento e, como última esperança, divulgou uma foto de Orihime para toda a mídia, desde jornais locais a sites de fofoca, afinal quem não queria dar a exclusiva de ter encontrado a namorada do poderoso herdeiro Byakuya Kuchiki, corrigindo a esposa de Byakuya Kuchiki, Orihime Kuchiki, fôra assim que seu pai a apresentou numa coletiva de imprensa. Byakuya queria estar lá, mas seu pai não permitiu, no estado em que ele estava ele apenas causaria problemas, sendo assim ele teve que se contentar com a promessa de que seu pai não desistiria de sua nora, Byakuya teve que confiar em seu pai.

"Quão poderoso eu sou agora Orihime! – Sua retórica era cheia de ironia, afinal ele estava de cara no chão chorando abertamente - Eu queira saber o que mais eu posso fazer para ter você de volta... eu faria qualquer coisa".

Byakuya olhou para a mesa ao lado da cama, seu telefone tocava, era tarde quase meia noite. Por um momento ele pensou em recusar a chamada, mas quando viu que era seu pai preferiu atender.

\- Filho...

.

.

.

Rukia olhava para uma foto dela com Orihime, suas lágrimas caindo na moldura cara. Além de ser sua cunhada ela era sua preciosa amiga, as duas riram juntas e choraram juntas, compartilharam seus medos e inseguranças, eram a força uma da outra.

"Kami-sama ela não merece esse destino... nem ela nem nii-sama, nenhum de nós, um sentimento assim não pode ser perder...".

Tinha sido tão natural se tornar sua amiga, tão fácil e a prova de que tudo foi real era a dor que agora ela sentia, era um vazio tão grande, uma dor tão profunda. O nó na garganta parecia que nunca iria sair, o aperto no peito sufocava.

"Faça parar... por favor... faça essa dor parar...".

E as lembranças vinham para ela também...

...

\- Rukia essa é Orihime... – Orihime olhava para eles com evidente surpresa e um leve constrangimento – E Orihime essa é minha irmã Rukia.

\- Você é mais linda do que pensei. – Orihime corou com o elogio – É muito bom te conhecer oficialmente.

\- Estou muito feliz em te conhecer também, mas... – Rukia viu quando uma luz acendeu no rosto da mulher em sua frete – Você não é a presidente do conselho estudantil da faculdade?

\- Coincidência não? – Elas riram – Agora tenho companhia todos os dias!

\- Isso é tão maravilhoso! – Rukia ficou encantada com a felicidade estampada no rosto da garota que praticamente pulava de alegria e então percebeu por que seu irmão foi fisgado tão fácil, essa linda menina era a luz.

\- Vamos logo, vocês podem fofocar à vontade na faculdade. – Ambas as meninas riram.

Quando finalmente Byakuya se despediu Rukia se sentiu aliviada embora não durou muito, seu irmão não era a criatura mais discreta do mundo, na verdade quando ele estava no estilo Todo-poderoso-Byakuya-Kichiki não tinha um único pescoço que não girasse para vê-lo. Além do carro que parecia uma espaçonave e das roupas estilosas, Byakuya era extremamente bonito e esse era o ponto: A faculdade parecia ter congelado enquanto eles passavam. Byakuya estava sendo Byakuya ou seja: nada no mundo o abalava, Orihime estava com o rosto vermelho, era evidente o quanto ela era tímida, já ela estava irritada "bando de idiotas". A situação piorou precisamente cinco minutos depois que Byakuya foi embora e por quê? Claro, ele tinha que demarcar seu território, ele lhe deu um beijo na testa como sempre fazia e deu um 'selinho' em Orihime, fazendo a menina ficar ainda mais vermelha, coisa pela qual Rukia ainda se perguntava como era possível.

\- Ele realmente é irritante. – Seu irmão sabia como mexer com seus nervos.

\- Kuchiki-san... ele... ele... – Ela estava numa clara perda de palavras.

\- Vamos a secretaria, eu preciso ajustar meus horários com os seus. – Aquele chato não tinha uma forma melhor de pedir as coisas?... – E é Rukia Orihime, apenas Rukia.

\- Ele... espera aí, ele pediu pra você fazer isso? – Eram todos loucos nessa família?

\- Byakuya tem um jeito muito peculiar de demonstrar suas intenções, eu vou ajudar você. – Na expressão de incompreensão ela continuou – Ele não me contou tudo mas o que ele me disse foi suficiente para que eu quisesse cuidar de você também, ele realmente se importa com você e eu já falei demais.

\- ... – Orihime parou e segurou suas mãos – Obrigada Rukia. – Rukia viu os olhos de Orihime cheios de lágrimas – Eu seria solitária sem você.

Rukia abraçou Orihime, era impossível não se abalar com tanta delicadeza e fragilidade, Orihime era uma boneca de porcelana e mesmo Rukia não sendo a mais aberta com expressões publicas de afeto Orihime arrancava isso dela. Só agora ela começava a ter uma maior compreensão de como seu irmão se sentia.

...

\- Nee-chan?... – Hisana entrou no quarto de Rukia – Eu não quero mais sentir isso.

Hisana demorou um pouco mais para conhecer Orihime o que não impediu a irmã mais meiga de Byakuya de se encantar com a ruiva. Quando Orihime ia a mansão as duas se perdiam nos jardins e falavam tantas tolices, riam até as lagrimas de coisas tão bobas, ambas eram simples e ficavam encantadas com coisas simples, se tornaram tão intimas que parecia haver um mundo só delas, na verdade parecia que Orihime tinha um mundo para cada um deles.

\- Hisi-nee... – Rukia agarrou sua irmã, Hisana era tão delicada quanto Orihime – Temos que aguentar, ela vai voltar, ela tem que voltar.

\- Byakuya está em desespero, você chora quando acha que ninguém está vendo e eu... – Ela soluçou no colo da irmã – Eu oro a cada minuto do dia para ela voltar, ela é da família Rukia.

Quando Rukia abriu a boca para falar seu telefone começou a tocar, ninguém ligaria uma hora dessas se não fosse uma emergência, Rukia sentiu sua alma gelar com as possibilidades.

\- Papai... – A voz de Rukia soou trêmula, seu pai estava há vinte dias longe de casa, ele largou tudo e se envolveu de cabeça nas buscas por Orihime, ele faria isso pela família, todos eles fariam isso uns pelos outros, Orihime era da família, todos sabiam.

\- Rukia...

.

.

.

Vários hematomas em diferentes estágios de descoloração, arranhões cortes e escoriações por todo o corpo, um inchaço na testa e um olho ainda inchado e arroxeado, um braço quebrado e ambos os pés em carne viva e, claro, insolação e desidratação. Tudo ainda seria confirmado mas os policiais levantaram a tese de que a correnteza a levara para mais longe do que haviam delimitado e por algum milagre ela havia conseguido sair da agua em algum momento, em teoria eles acreditavam que ela começou a caminhar rio a cima até ter sido encontrada totalmente esgotada entre rochedos aos quais ela não conseguiu mais atravessar.

"kami-samaaaa..."

Soujun não se lembrava de na sua vida estar se sentindo tão grato e tão esgotado, uma das suas equipes de busca foi que a havia encontrado, quando ele foi avisado através de um radio que tinham encontrado a garota com vida ele sentiu seu sangue deixar seu corpo e teve que se apoiar em algum lugar simplesmente para não cair, o alivio foi grande demais. Agora, no hospital, ele aguardava seus filhos e sua esposa chegarem, os pés plantados na porta do quarto dela, até ele tinha medo de perdê-la outra vez.

\- Kuchiki-dono... – A voz do medico o tirou de seus devaneios, provavelmente ele estava com os resultados de seus exames – Os exames estão de acordo e pode por isso na lista de segundo milagre, mas precisamos fazer um ultrassom para vermos o estado do bebê.

\- O que você acabou de dizer? – Era a segunda vez em menos de duas horas que Soujun sentia sua força lhe deixar, ninguém sabia da gravidez de Orihime e ele tinha certeza disso, Byakuya teria dito diante de uma situação dessas.

\- Bem, ou ela não contou ou nem ela sabia, mas o fato de o bebe ter resistido também é um milagre. – Com essas palavras o medico se retirou para providenciar mais exames.

Não resistindo Soujun deixou seu corpo escorrer pela parede ao lado da porta, seu coração martelando no peito, ele iria ser avô...

"Eu quase perdi meu neto...".

O corpo dele tremeu violentamente com todas as possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido, do que quase aconteceu. Ele precisou respirar fundo diversas vezes para poder ter o domínio de seus nervos novamente. Quando finalmente sua mente passou por todos os horrores que não aconteceriam mais, já que Orihime estava bem, ferida machucada e desidratada, mas bem ele teve o primeiro vislumbre de luz, ela está gravida e seu filho será pai Rukia e Hisana serão tias e ele e sua mulher serão avôs. Em vinte dias era a primeira vez que ele sorria.

Ele se lembrou de como conheceu sua nora...

...

\- Byakuya você ainda está com essa ideia descabida de estar acompanhado em um jantar onde você deveria conhecer sua futura esposa? – Soujun estava visivelmente irritado, se Byakuya cumprisse sua palavra, o que geralmente acontecia, esse jantar seria o maior constrangimento pelo qual ele teria que passar.

\- Como não acredito que serei dispensado desse avento ao menos passarei por ele em boa companhia. – O sorriso no rosto de seu filho e o olhar iluminado acendeu todos os alertas dele.

\- Você irá me contar quem é ela? – Ele estava realmente curioso.

\- Após o jantar.

E que jantar! Os membros presente do Clã Taira pareciam vestidos para a realeza e até ele se perguntou o porquê de tanto exagero. Sua esposa estava linda como sempre num vestido azul Royal delicado e muito elegante, suas filhas de igual modo bem como ele e Byakuya... esse ainda não havia chegado. Em meio aos cumprimentos ele ouviu o som de um carro se aproximando, mas como todos estavam se acomodando para um chá ninguém se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Foi uma total surpresa o que Byakuya trazia pela mão, a quem Byakuya trazia pela mão.

\- Boa noite a todos e me perdoem o atraso, houve o acidente na autoestrada que nos retardou um pouco. – Ninguém pareceu prestar atenção as suas palavras até que ele abriu a boca mais uma vez – Deixe-me apresenta-los, esta é Orihime Inoue.

A garota mencionada deu um passo para o lado de Byakuya e sorriu o que a tornou deslumbrante, mesmo em seu vestido de alças simples branco com flores delicadas, suas sandálias de médio salto e seu longo, muito longo cabelo ruivo, ele piscou quando ouviu sua voz.

\- Olá a todos, boa noite, é um prazer conhece-los. – Ela olhou para Rukia e seu sorriso, se possível, a tornou ainda mais radiante – Rukia você está tão linda!

Para espanto de Soujun Rukia se levantou e foi até ela e a abraçou, ele observou enquanto as duas conversavam como se se conhecessem a vida inteira apenas as palavras de seu filho conseguiram parar as duas "vamos sentar, eu ficarei cansado se esperar em pé vocês terminarem". De canto de olho ele viu o olhar espantado de sua esposa, ela parecia tão louca quanto ele.

Ele se viu de queixo caído quando Hisana se envolveu na conversa das duas e era como se ela também sempre estivesse ali, durante uma frase ou outra ela virava para Byakuya e falava alguma coisa que o fazia rir ou retorquir ou revirar os olhos "um Kuchiki revirando os olhos..." e quando ela deu um tapa no braço dele por causa de alguma coisa que ele disse Soujun viu Byakuya olhar para ela com uma expressão amorosa nesse ponto Soujun quase engasgou com a comida, sua esposa parecia compartilhar a piada já que estava rindo.

Antes do final da noite Soujun estava totalmente desarmado com relação aquela garota, além do fato dela ter envolvido os filhos de seus convidas em suas conversas e da loucura que eram essas conversas, ela era inteligente e meiga e tinha o dom de fazer o ambiente se tornar acolhedor.

Soujun soube, naquela mesma noite, que ela era da família.

...

Antes de ligar para seus filhos e esposa ele já tinha mandado dois helicópteros para busca-los, agora era aguardar que chegassem. Ainda sentado no chão, sem nem se dar conta de quanto tempo havia passado, ele percebeu dois pés parados à sua frente, então ergueu a face.

\- ... – Sem uma palavra o médico entregou uma imagem a qual Soujun olhou tentando entender, só então ele falou – Ela está gravida de dois meses, o bebê está bem, um milagre como eu disse.

Soujun apenas acenou com a cabeça, não lhe restavam mais forças. Olhando mais uma vez para a primeira imagem de seu neto ele percebeu que chorava, e era um choro tão bem vindo que ele começou a rir.

"Obrigado Kami... um milagre... não... dois milagres, obrigado... obrigado...".

.

.

.

"... o helicóptero trazendo o magnata Byakuya Kuchiki acaba de pousar no estacionamento do hospital, um forte esquema de segurança foi montado desde que a sua esposa foi resgatada e trazida para cá, ainda não sabemos o estado de Orihime Kuchiki mas as primeiras informações dão conta de que ela se encontra estável e que o fato de ela estar viva é considerado por muitos um milagre. Duas pessoas ainda seguem desaparecidas...".

Ichigo assistia pela televisão Byakuya saindo do helicóptero, era uma hora da madrugada e ele estava de óculos escuros e parecia tão imponente como quando o confrontou sobre quem ele pensava que era para estar com Orihime pra cima e pra baixo. Sua resposta foi algo que afetou seu ego profundamente e mesmo hoje ele se lembrava de como ficou envergonhado.

Na verdade ele ainda se sentia envergonhado pelo que fez com ela.

...

Ichigo corria para a faculdade, acabou acordando atrasado por não ter conseguido pregar o olho até altas horas da madrugada remoendo a burrada que fez. Ele e Tatsuki se conheciam desde o ensino fundamental e sempre houve uma "coisa" entre os dois mal definida. No dia anterior ao flagra de Orihime eles haviam se beijado e ela saiu correndo depois disso, duas horas depois ela mandou uma mensagem para ele para que se encontrassem no café, afinal precisavam tirar essa historia a limpo.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, ele se sentiu atraído por ela e a beijou descaradamente, com o clima esquentando eles resolveram ir para o apartamento dela, o apartamento que ela dividia com Orihime, ele poderia dizer que esse foi seu erro, mas o erro foi ter dado inicio a essa atração ou mesmo não ter tido esse "teste" antes, quando ainda era solteiro. Quando ele viu Orihime e ouviu suas palavras qualquer atração que ele pudesse sentir por Tatsuki sumiu instantaneamente, porém o mau já estava feito.

Quando estacionou seu carro notou que ao lado tinha um carro de luxo que ele tinha certeza de não pertencer a ninguém da faculdade e acabou por dedicar dois minutos do seu tempo admirando a "maquina". Com os pensamentos de volta no lugar sua prioridade voltou a ser Orihime e sua intensão era encontrar com ela antes do inicio das aulas e pedir desculpas, perdão, se arrastar no chão, se humilhar, qualquer coisa que ela pedisse. Só que ele parou no corredor pois em sua frente estava ela junto com o mesmo cara do dia anterior e a irritante presidente do conselho estudantil.

Dando mais um passo em direção a eles ele parou mais uma vez, o cara se virou para a baixinha e lhe deu um beijo na testa então virou para Orihime e deu um beijo em sua boca. Ichigo voltou pelo mesmo lugar que havia entrado, ele tinha que deixar bem claro que ELE era o namorado de Orihime nem que pra isso ele precisasse arrebentar aquele cara. O sinal tocou bem na hora que ele saiu do prédio, isso deixou o pátio vazio.

\- Quem você pensa que é? – Ichigo estava parado ao lado da porta quando Byakuya saiu.

\- Eu não penso em quem eu sou. – Byakuya olhou para ele, sabendo exatamente quem era – Sei perfeitamente quem sou.

\- ... – A arrogância do sujeito deixou Ichigo furioso – Se afaste de Orihime, eu sou namorado dela se é que você não sabe.

\- Creio que deva rever seus conceitos. – A calma na voz dele estava irritando Ichigo além da conta.

\- O que aconteceu não é da sua conta, não se meta com ela. – Ele deu um passo ficando face a face com Byakuya achando que iria intimidá-lo, grande erro – Nós nos amamos.

\- Não me faça rir garoto. – A frieza na voz de Byakuya assustou Ichigo – Ela pode até ter amado você mas você não conhece esse sentimento caso contrario não teria feito o que fez. – Byakuya viu que ele pretendia argumentar mas sua paciência não estava nos melhores dias – Se você a amasse nunca passaria por sua cabeça estar com outra pessoa, ninguém mais lhe atrairia e ela seria única em sua vida. – Dessa vez foi Byakuya que se impôs sobre ele – Não ouse perturbá-la mais do que já fez, não ouse fazê-la sofrer mais do que já fez, seu eu souber que ela derramou mais uma lágrima por você por algo que você venha a fazer serei eu que resolverei esse problema que é você. – Byakuya olhou bem nos olhos de Ichigo quando disse suas ultimas palavras – Seja homem ao menos uma vez em sua vida e a deixe ser feliz.

Ichigo assistiu Byakuya dar as costas e ir sem que ele conseguisse dizer mais nenhuma palavra, tudo que ele ouviu ele merecia ouvir e, ao que parecia, ele encontrou alguém que não tinha medo dele , pelo contrario, era ele quem temia o homem que agora acompanhava Orihime. Só que ele ainda queria pedir desculpas.

\- Orihime... – Finalmente ele a encontrou, sozinha na cafeteria – Você não foi a aula... – Ela se manteve calada, olhando para longe dele – Eu queria falar com você, pedir desculpas...

\- Kurosaki-san... – Ele sentiu falta do tom amoroso em sua voz, e doeu – Não se incomode mais comigo, se é desculpas que deseja então sinta-se livre, no mais não tenho nada para falar com você.

\- Espere por favor... – Ele queria tocá-la mas o recuo que ela deu com um único passo que ele deu em sua direção foi suficiente para impor o limite – Precisamos conversar.

\- Não, não precisamos, suas atitudes falaram por você.

\- Orihime! – Ichigo viu Rukia vindo na direção deles – Byakuya está te ligando e você não atende, pega aqui. – Ele a viu passar um telefone para Orihime.

\- Byakuya... Não estou com ele, deixei no armário... Bobo, Rukia está comigo... Sim, sim... E Rukia?... Ela não pode ir junto?... Então nos vemos daqui a pouco... Beijo. – Orihime entregou o telefone a Rukia – Por que ele quer me levar ao setor de tecnologia de... de onde mesmo...

\- É pra trocar seu telefone por um mais seguro e... – Rukia parou e olhou para Ichigo, ela também sabia quem ele era – Precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Estávamos conversando quando você chegou. – Ele viu no olhar de Orihime que nada mais, nunca mais, precisaria ser dito, ele viu que ele perdeu, ele sentiu pela primeira vez a dor de perder alguém que se ama.

\- Vamos Rukia, em todo caso nós já terminamos.

Ele assistiu Orihime ir e sabia que ela nunca mais voltaria.

...

Olhando Byakuya entrando no hospital igual um louco ele entendia como poucos o que ele sentia, ele ainda amava Orihime, ele ainda se martirizava por sua estupidez afinal de uma única vez ele perdeu o amor de sua vida e uma grande amiga. Com Tatsuki ele ainda falava, mas não era como antes, sempre havia uma distancia entre eles. Já com Orihime o máximo que conseguia dela era um bom dia.

Ele queria ir até ela, saber como ela estava, se aproximar novamente, mas ele tinha medo, estava com vergonha de admitir mas ele tinha tanto medo, Byakuya tinha razão, faltava muito para ele ser um homem. Ele sabia disso, ele sempre soube.

"Que bom que você está bem... Orihime... o mundo não seria mais o mesmo sem você.".

Ele pegou a foto que mantinha guardada na gaveta, uma foto onde ela sorria para ele, onde Orihime estava tão feliz com ele, não era a primeira vez que ele se arrependia do que fez, mas a cada vez que ele se sentia assim seu arrependimento ganhava novos níveis. Ia demorar até ele aprender e superar.

.

.

.

"-Filho... – O coração de Byakuya disparou no tom de voz de seu pai, era evidente o alivio que ele sentia – Ela está viva meu filho, uma das equipes noturnas de busca a encontrou entre as rochas à margem do rio, seu cabelo chamou a atenção... – Byakuya queria rir, ele sempre amou seu cabelo – Mandei um helicóptero, já deve estar chegando, ela vai querer você quando acordar.

Enquanto corria pelos corredores do hospital ele se deu conta de que não perguntou mais nada a seu pai, ele só queria estar com ela independente de qualquer coisa. Ele não prestou atenção ao banho que tomou ou a roupa que vestiu, tudo o que queria era estar com ela.

\- Papai... – Ver seu pai sentado no chão com marcas de lágrimas no rosto gelou sua alma – O que aconteceu?

\- Calma meu filho... – Não cabia a ele contar – Estou aliviado, muito aliviado.

\- Não me assuste assim, onde ela está? – Soujun via o tremor no corpo de seu filho, então simplesmente abriu a porta e a fechou quando ele entrou, esse era o momento deles.

Byakuya nem percebeu a porta sendo fechada, ele não ouvia o som dos muitos aparelhos fazendo barulho a sua volta, ele nem se deu conta que caminhou até ela.

\- Orihime... – Ele praticamente sussurrou – Por Kami!

Ele viu que seus pés estavam enfaixados quase até os joelhos, ele viu que a parte exposta de seu corpo estava toda arranhada, ele viu seu braço engessado, ele viu o machucado em sua testa e seu olho ainda arroxeado.

Ele viu a mulher mais linda do mundo.

Sem querer machuca-la ainda mais, ele segurou sua mão logo após puxar uma cadeira e sentar ao lado dela. Seu maior esforço era tentar igualar as batidas de seu coração com as do coração dela, ele precisava se acalmar. E esperar. Era ali que ele iria ficar até ela abrir os olhos.

\- Você deve ser o marido dela. – Era o medico ao qual Byakuya também não percebeu sua presença até este começar a falar – Ela deve demorar um pouco a acordar, o esgotamento foi severo então seu corpo está se recompondo, não se preocupe, eles ficarão bem.

\- Obrigado. – Byakuya não entendeu o 'eles ficarão bem', mas ele estava psicologicamente muito abalado para pensar em qualquer coisa além de Orihime.

Em vinte dias essa era a primeira noite que Byakuya não registrava nada, em algum momento seu pai entrou com suas irmãs, depois ele retornou com sua mãe, enfermeiros entravam para verificar a medicação e os sinais vitais e nada disso se fez presente para ele, mas se qualquer um perguntasse quantas respirações ela deu até o amanhecer ele diria, se alguém perguntasse se ela havia mudado a expressão em seu rosto ele diria, se seus dedos se mexeram ele diria. E foi nessa contemplação constante que ele assistiu, extasiado, ela começar a acordar junto com os primeiros raios do sol.

\- Bya... Byakuya... Byakuya... – Ela começou a chorar.

\- Estou aqui meu amor... estou aqui... – Ele juntou sua testa a dela – Estou aqui...

\- Eu estava com tanto medo de não conseguir voltar pra você... – Por um momento ela fechou os olhos – Eu não queria quebrar minha promessa.

\- Você está comigo agora... não pense mais nisso. – Ele deu um suave beijo em seus lábios – Como se sente?

-Eu tenho que falar... eu preciso te falar... – Orihime fez força para levantar mas Byakuya a impediu.

\- Por favor fique deitada, eu vou ouvir tudo que você quiser dizer só não se machuque mais. – Orihime viu a agonia no olhar de Byakuya então parou.

\- Eu passei mal durante a viagem então fui ao medico do resort... ele pediu um hemograma. – Byakuya viu quando ela começou a chorar – Eu estava no barco quando o resultado chegou então eu fui para a proa, eu queria ler... eu li... estava prestes a ligar pra você... – Seu olhar se perdeu em memorias antes de voltar para Byakuya – Era uma onda tão grande... eu caí no rio e tudo girava tanto... quando acordei eu não sabia onde estava então comecei a andar tudo de volta... me mantive a margem do rio... eu precisava voltar.

\- E você está aqui e não irá à parte alguma. – Byakuya queria tanto apertá-la contra seu peito.

\- Meu amor... não sou só eu... – Ela viu que ele não entendeu – Eu estou gravida.

\- Você está...

A cabeça de Byakuya girou, seu mundo inteiro foi sacudido, um novo tipo de medo criou raízes dentro dele dando-se conta de que não só quase perdeu a mulher que amava como também seu filho, o fruto desse amor, ele quase perdeu sua família. Byakuya baixou a cabeça sobre a barriga de Orihime e começou a chorar se esforçando herculeamente para não gritar, sua mão livre agarrou com força os lençóis da cama.

\- Me perdoe... eu não queria... me perdoe... – Orihime também chorava, a dor evidente pelo qual Byakuya passou estava gritando em suas ações.

\- Não há o que perdoar... – Byakuya respirou fundo enquanto erguia o rosto para olhar nos olhos de Orihime – Eu só tenho a agradecer por você ser tão forte... eu não sei o que eu faria sem você... eu não sei o que faria sem vocês...

\- Tudo que eu queria era ver você e te contar que você vai ser pai... – Orihime queria segurar o rosto de Byakuya só não podia, em uma mão tenha acesso venoso, grampo no dedo, sensores no pulso a outra Byakuya segura a pontas dos dedos já que estava engessada – Eu fiquei tão feliz quando li a mensagem com os resultados que eu nem pensei que você poderia não querer...

\- Eu quero tudo com você e você sempre soube disso... – Uma lagrima caiu de seu olho no rosto de Orihime – Só não pude evitar pensar em tudo que eu quase perdi, eu ficaria louco certamente, eu quase fiquei com a possibilidade de nunca mais te ver, de não saber o que aconteceu com você ou se você estava viva, foram os vinde dias mais atormentados da minha vida e eu não consigo imaginar viver sem não saber o que ou onde você estaria, não quero conhecer a dor da perda, por Kami jamais quero passar por isso, não tenho esse tipo de força, mas posso de dizer que a dor do desconhecido é terrível.

\- Eu prometo nunca mais sair de casa... – Finalmente Orihime esboçou uma tentativa de sorriso.

\- Eu posso viver com isso perfeitamente bem.

.

.

.

Orihime olhava amorosamente para a cena diante dela: Byakuya dormia profundamente com seu filho no peito. Kiichi, seu filho, seu milagre. Pensar em como ela soube de sua existência ainda lhe trazia uma sombra em seu olhar, a dor que marcou Byakuya foi algo que a afetou profundamente. Ela tinha consciência de seu próprio sofrimento, a dor e o medo tinham sido quase demais para ela suportar, mas ela sabia que Byakuya estaria lá para ela e que ele estaria procurando por ela, sempre.

Suas palavras quando ele lhe falou da dor de não saber o que havia acontecido com ela, o medo refletido em seu olhar sempre que ela saia de diante de seus olhos, a quase paranoia dele em deixa-la sozinha mesmo em casa foi algo difícil de superar, tanto que eles moravam na mansão da família de Byakuya.

Estava tudo bem para ela, a verdade é que ela ainda tinha medo de ficar sozinha. Depois de uma semana de internação ela havia sido liberada do hospital sob expressas recomendações de repouso absoluto e não apenas Byakuya mas toda a família dele cuidava dela com todo carinho. Como ela amava essa família, sua família.

A parte chata do acidente: Toda a mídia agora sabia que ela era uma Kuchiki. O casamento foi realizado em cerimonia intima e familiar, eles já tinham atenção demais e não precisavam de um anuncio de casamento. Ir para a faculdade tornou-se um dilema diário, e quando Byakuya ou Rukia não podiam ir com ela um segurança sempre iria. Claro, foi num desses dias que sua antiga amiga resolveu que era a hora de falar com ela.

...

-... – Orihime sentiu seu braço ser segurado para logo em seguida uma lufada de ar passar por ela e o barulho de uma coisa se chocando com outra atingir seus ouvidos.

\- Quem é você? – Seu segurança matinha sua antiga amiga presa contra a parede.

\- Tudo bem Mamoru-san, pode soltá-la eu a conheço. – Orihime ficou um tanto surpresa, afinal lá se foram mais de um ano que não se falavam – O que deseja?

\- Posso falar com você em particular? – Orihime via o olhar assustado de Arisawa, coisa rara para ela.

\- Você pode se afastar um pouco, por favor, Mamuro-san. – Seu segurança assentiu e se afastou longe o suficiente para não ouvir e perto o suficiente para ser eficiente – Estou ouvindo. – Verdade seja dia ela já havia perdoado o que aconteceu e ela era até grata já que foi esse o motivo de hoje ela ser tão feliz.

\- Eu não tive coragem de falar com você antes e... – Tatsuki olhou com esperança para Orihime – Fiquei muito preocupada com você, acredite Ori... Inoue-san, eu estou muito arrependida por ter feito o que fiz.

\- Eu não tenho tempo pra desperdiçar guardando magoas, há muito tempo essa historia não me incomoda mais, estou feliz com Byakuya e se estou com ele é por causa do que vocês fizeram. – Orihime viu a esperança tentando nascer na face da antiga amiga – Não me interprete mal, eu perdoei vocês mas não quero estar perto, infelizmente eu não confio mais em vocês.

\- Eu sinto muito Inoue-san, mesmo. – Ela havia mudado, Tatsuki percebeu.

\- Há um tempo atrás eu também senti e muito, hoje não sinto mais, eu tenho que ir agora e... – Orihime olhou para Tatsuki, por mais que ainda sentisse falta dela não conseguia confiar, mesmo que tentasse essa amizade não seria mais a mesma coisa – É Kuchiki, eu me casei com Byakuya.

Ela caminhou para onde seu segurança a aguardava, ela precisava estar nos braços de Byakuya nesse momento, sua tristeza não era pela traição em si que sofreu mas sim a perda de uma grande amizade que ela tanto estimava. Houve um tempo que ela daria a vida por vários de seus amigos, faria o que precisasse, qualquer coisa. Mas as marcas existiam e hoje ela apenas dava valor a quem a valorizava, eram poucos as pessoas que ela amava, poucas as que chamava de amigos.

...

Seu mundo se agitou um pouco mais quando a noticia de sua gravidez se espalhou, eles haviam concordado em manter segredo até que não fosse mais possível então quando a barriga dela se tornou evidente todos souberam de mais um herdeiro na família Kuchiki, eles quase ficaram loucos.

Mas a verdade era que nada disso importava, seus preciosos momentos eram esses em que ela estava na paz de seu lar, com seu marido e filho, onde ninguém os incomodava, onde sorriam e brincavam, onde o mundo não parecia existir.

\- Orihime... – Byakuya falava ainda sonolento – Tudo bem?

\- Claro que sim meu amor, estava olhando vocês dormirem. – Ela se aproximou dele e pegou seu filho, colocando-o no berço.

\- Não me pergunte como isso aconteceu. – Ele, ao invés de levantar, a puxou pela mão para que se deitasse com ele.

\- Quando nos conhecemos um nunca imaginei que estaria assim com você... – Ela nunca imaginou que pudesse amar tanto alguém, o amor que sentia por seu filho era diferente, igualmente gigante, mas diferente.

\- Eu me encantei por você no momento em que você caiu em cima de mim, foi um impacto daqueles. – Ele riu quando ela corou.

\- Você teria perdido um dente se minha cabeça tivesse te acertado. – Ambos riram dessa verdade absoluta – Você planejou tudo isso não foi?

\- Não, eu só sabia que queria ocupar seu coração, amar você foi consequência, uma consequência inevitável. – Ele repetiria mil vezes esse encontro para estar assim com ela pela vida inteira.

\- E você ocupou, fez morada e o tem em suas mãos. – E como isso era verdade!

\- Da mesma forma que você tem o meu, eu não existo sem você.

Ela o beijou carinhosamente se enterrando em seu abraço, esse homem que ela aprendeu a amar lhe deu uma nova vida, uma família, lhe ensinou a ser forte, não baixar a cabeça. Ele era a razão de sua força e ela faria ele tão feliz quanto ele a fazia, ela o amava sem reservas.

-Byakuya Kuchiki... eu amo você... e se por algum milagre eu te encontrar no paraíso eu vou continuar amando você.

\- Orihime, minha Orihime... para mim só existe você e sempre será assim... você é a mulher da minha vida e eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Esse carinho, essa cumplicidade, essa força, ele pertencia a ela assim como ela pertencia a ele, um amor que superou barreiras, um amor sem limites. Um amor que aprendeu a confiar e que cresceu e floresceu.

Mais tarde quando Rukia foi procurar pelo sobrinho ela registrou uma imagem que comoveu sua família, enquanto Kiichi dormia no berço Orihime dormia nos braços de Byakuya ambos deitados no tapete ao lado do garoto, essa era a imagem mais perfeita que ela alguma vez presenciou em sua vida.


End file.
